1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hybrid motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a turboalternator for a hybrid motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the advent of powered motor vehicles, many different powertrain systems have been used, including a steam engine with a boiler, an electric motor with a storage battery, or an internal combustion engine with fossil fuel.
Although fossil fuel emerged as the fuel of choice for motor vehicles, recent concerns regarding fuel availability and increasingly stringent Federal and State emission regulations have renewed interest in alternative powered motor vehicles. For example, motor vehicles may be powered by methanol, ethanol, natural gas, electricity or a combination of fuels.
A dedicated electric powered motor vehicle offers several advantages: electricity is readily available; an electric power distribution system is already in place; and an electric powered motor vehicle produces virtually zero emissions. There are several technological disadvantages that must be overcome before electric powered motor vehicles gain acceptance in the marketplace. For instance, the range of an electric powered motor vehicle is limited to approximately 100 miles, compared to about 300 miles for a fossil fuel powered motor vehicle. Further, the acceleration is about half that of a similar fossil fuel powered motor vehicle. Significant advances in battery technology are required to overcome these technological disadvantages.
A hybrid motor vehicle, powered by electric and a fossil fuel, overcomes the technical disadvantages of a dedicated electric powered motor vehicle while having almost the same environmental benefit as a dedicated electric powered motor vehicle. The performance and range characteristics are comparable to a conventional fossil fuel powered motor vehicle. Thus, there is a need in the art for a hybrid motor vehicle that is energy efficient, has low emissions, and offers the performance of a conventional fossil fuel powered motor vehicle.